Beowulf TCR
}} The Beowulf TCR is an American Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 70, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Beowulf TCR (T'actical '''C'omplete 'R'ifle) is a product from Alexander Arms. It is a variant of an AR-15 platform that is chambered in the .50 Beowulf cartridge. This variant features a flat-top receiver, 16.5" (42 cm) barrel, a low-profile gas block, Manticore Arms Transformer Rail handguard, B5 Systems SOPMOD BRAVO Collapsible Stock, and an upgraded trigger. The rifle in-game is shown with other upgrades purchaseable for the TCR, such as an FDE Cerakote finish, FRAG grip panels and KeyMod panels, and the Tank Muzzle Brake.https://www.shopalexanderarms.com/AR-15_Rifles-_50_Beowulf_Tactical_Complete_Rifle.html The .50 Beowulf cartridge is a proprietary cartridge developed by Bill Alexander, Alexander Arms' namesake. It was primarily designed for hunting game while featuring compatibility with the AR-15 platform. Its ballistic properties are similar to that of the .45-70 Government cartridge but have bullets that penetrate much more deeply. '''In-game General Information The Beowulf TCR is a designate in terms of its statistics. It has a decent fire rate for its class at 400 rounds per minute (RPM). It also has high maximum damage, being a two-shot-kill (2SK) up close, and a 3SK at the end of its damage drop-off range. It can kill with 2 shots to the head at all range. The TCR's range is fairly good, with a relatively long 2SK range. With the given 3.0 studs penetration, the TCR can shoot through most of the cover with ease, and defeat thin cover with minimal damage reduction. Magazine capacity is small, particularly for a faster-firing weapon. At 10+1 rounds, it is on par with the VSS Vintorez and SCAR SSR, but given the high rate-of-fire (RoF), it has an extremely high ammunition consumption rate. It does have one of the fastest tactical reloads in its class at 2.3 seconds, though it is slower than the MK11. The TCR's empty reload is much longer at 3.3 seconds, although this remains sprightly when compared to other weapons of its class. The TCR has high recoil, particularly when aiming down sights (ADS), which kicks upwards with some horizontal movement. This is exacerbated when the weapon is spam-fired, which makes the weapon harder to control. Other handling traits are typical for a DMR, having slower mobility speed than the likes of shotguns and PDWs and slightly worse hipfire performance. Usage & Tactics The TCR is designed for more aggressive combat compared to other DMRs. It performs similarly to the VSS Vintorez, having high damage up close and a fast RoF, but poor muzzle velocity which might limit its effectiveness at longer ranges. Fast, controlled tapfire is an acquired skill for this weapon, but absolutely essential to make the most of the weapon's potential damage output. The TCR is also an ideal weapon for a stealthy play style. Due to its high damage, the number of hit to kill remains unchanged regardless of whatever suppressor is used, which gives it an edge over most DMRs in suppressed form. Its effectiveness in CQC is limited by its magazine capacity. The reload is quick, but may be frequent depending on how quickly the user exhausts their magazines. A good close range sidearm is recommended to use with the TCR, as maintaining that 400 RPM under stress can be challenging. Conclusion The Beowulf TCR is a versatile DMR that requires a higher skill ceiling than most other DMRs. The Beowulf TCR requires trigger control, as constantly spamming the weapon will result in substantial amounts of recoil and high ammunition consumption. If mastered through proper use techniques, it can dominate at most engagement distances. Pros & Cons Pros: *Fast reload times—fastest tactical reload in-class. *Good RoF. *Good damage—can 2SK to the body until ~117 studs. *Best penetration capabilities in-class. Cons: *Second lowest muzzle velocity in-class. *Obstructive iron sights. *Moderately high recoil when spammed. Trivia * The Beowulf TCR uses the Diamondhead iron sights from AT3 Tactical.https://www.at3tactical.com/collections/diamondhead-backup-iron-sights ** It is the same iron sights as the AWM, AWS, and the Kriss Vector, and is often mistaken for the Magpul BUIS sight. * Despite its huge muzzle brake, the TCR once attached other barrel attachments on top of the muzzle brake. This is unrealistic, as the gases and sound would escape out of the muzzle brake before entering the secondary barrel device. It was eventually patched. ** Some other weapons in-game (notably BFG 50, M107 & Hecate II) also share this trait. * From its introduction in Version 3.13.0, it was the fastest firing DMR in-game at 800 RPM, until it was reduced to 400 RPM in Version 4.0.0 (December 24, 2018). ** Additionally, the ammunition reserve amount was decreased from 100 to 70 rounds and the base damage was increased to (60 -> 40). * Before Beowulf TCR was nerfed, its firing sounds were very similar to most weapons of the AR-15 family. References Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:AR-15 Family